Canadian Persuasion
by Darkfire75
Summary: Canada/America. Canada has his own way of winning arguments: blowjobs.


_**Author's note:**__ This is a fill to the hetalia kink meme (yes, again) for an AMAZING request. Basically, the request was for non-violent Canada to win arguments or whatever with a blowjob. You better believe I was on this like maple syrup on pancakes ):3 My first idea was Canada/England - asking for independence via blowjob, and I still might write that, but I liked my second idea more :P So, without further adieu, on to the smut!_

***

America honestly thought he was doing his brother a favor by visiting him and sitting on the couch watching his so-called "sport" of hockey. He used the term "sport" loosely, because it just didn't click for him. It wasn't AMERICAN. It was like how soccer bored him to tears, even though everyone else in Europe and South America seemed to orgasm over it. But because he cared about Canada, he decided he would sit through one full game just for him.

That was coming back to smack him in the face now. Halfway through the first period and already he was bored out of his mind. Nothing exciting had happened. Not even a fight, which Canada had promised there would be a lot of. Of course, stealing a glance at his northern neighbor, he noticed how happy and excited Canada was.

But he knew he would end up falling asleep soon if nothing cool happened. "Hey, Matt," he mumbled. No answer. He frowned and poked the other nation. "Maaaaatt." Still nothing. He pouted and shoved Canada's shoulder.

"What the hell, Al?!" Canada snapped.

"I'm booooored."

The Canadian's face fell. "You said you'd watch this with me today."

"I know, I know I said that. But, well, this is so _boring_."

"Boring?"

"Yeah. Look, why don't we watch some good ol' American football, huh? Plenty of ass-kicking in that!"

Canada glared at him. "No."

"But Matt—"

"You're in _my_ house, so we'll watch what _I_ want." It would have been the end of that if America wasn't the type to push someone until their breaking point.

"I just don't get what you find so exciting about a bunch of guys skating around trying to hit a puck," he said, hoping to make his brother see reason and realize that football was MUCH better.

"Probably the same reason you enjoy watching a bunch of guys hitting and groping each other while trying to run with a ball."

"Hey, there's no groping in football!"

Canada shrugged. "Coulda fooled me, eh."

America crossed his arms angrily. "You're just jealous because it's way more awesome than hockey."

"_Excuse_ me?" Oh shit. America knew that tone of voice. He knew that _look_. Canada was _pissed_. No, scratch that. Canada was _beyond_ pissed.

"I…"

"Alfred, I put up with your bullshit every single day and I don't whine and bitch as much as you do. I could, but I don't. And the one time I ask to spend some time with you, in _my_ house, watching something _I_ enjoy, you decide to be an asshole? I don't think so."

"Matt—"

Canada turned away from him and went back to watching the hockey game. America hated being ignored, so in his fit of immature rage, he picked up the remote and switched the channel to his sports network. Football played on the screen for maybe two minutes before Canada had pounced on him.

"Change it back!" he spat, trying to grab the remote. "I don't want that American crap on my TV!"

"It's not crap!" America hissed, holding it out of reach. "Your shitty ice sport is!"

Canada flung a pillow at his head. "Say that one more time, Al. I _dare_ you."

Not one to back down from a challenge, America smirked. "I _said_, your ice sport is shitty." Instead of being knocked out with a convenient hockey stick, America found himself now splayed out on the couch, legs spread wide, pants down to his ankles and Canada kneeling in front of him. "Whoa, whoa!" he said panicking. "What are you doing, Matt?!"

Canada didn't answer as he positioned himself and stroked his brother's underwear. He was just a little bit hard. Smirking, he closed his mouth over it and silently laughed when America let out a string of curses.

"Holy fuck," he panted, glasses fogging up. "Matt, seriously, what the hell?" His underwear was pushed down his hips, leaving him exposed. Canada's warm mouth enveloped him again, this time spending some time sucking and licking at the sensitive tip. "N-Nnf…" He covered his eyes with his arm and breathed heavily. The Canadian's wavy hair was brushing against his inner thighs and – _oh_, his tongue was _amazing_. Had his brother always been so good with his mouth? The football game was playing in the background and America tried to keep his attention on it, but that failed as soon as Canada started sucking obnoxiously. He looked down and saw those icy eyes staring back at him. "What do you want?" he finally mumbled.

Canada released him from his mouth but continued to lick along the shaft. "It's not very difficult," he replied, letting his tongue lick at the pre-cum from the slit. "I want you to say you love hockey."

"W-What?! You gotta be…nnnff…kidding!" Canada glowered at him and enveloped his cock again, this time almost all the way. America moaned and tossed is head to the side. "N-No way am I saying that," he snapped.

"Really?" That tongue was doing things he didn't even think tongues were supposed to _do_.

America was shaking. He was very close to an orgasm, but not close enough. He needed something to push him over the edge. Canada's mouth was being slow, agonizingly slow. He tried bucking his hips, but he was held down and denied the pleasure of fucking the other's mouth. So he had to wait. "There's n-no way I'll say it," he insisted, even as Canada's mouth sucked him off.

The other shrugged and pulled back. "Then I'll just continue doing this until you die from not orgasming."

"Whaaaat? You can die from that???"

Canada grinned. "Yeah, didn't you know?" He squeezed the base hard and sucked on the head. "Bad way to go out though, eh?"

America's blue eyes were wide with fear. He couldn't die from that! What kind of hero would he be? "Um…"

"Yes?"

His brother was slurping on his cock. The release he needed was becoming more evident as the time passed. He had two choices: Either give in to what his brother wanted and have one of the best orgasms of his life, OR ignore it and…die with a boner.

Yeah, the first option was winning.

"Matt…"

The sucking had suddenly increased and he could even swear Canada was humming a little tune. "Hmm?"

"I…uh…Ilovehockey."

"Sorry? What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"I certainly did not. Say it _clearly_ this time."

"…I hate you." America glared down at the other nation, who was smiling at him. "I…I love hockey, all right?!"

Canada raised his eyebrows. "Do you really mean that?"

"Y-Yes! I mean it! Can you let me cum now? Please?"

"I suppose."

America had to grab onto the couch as Canada did _just_ what he needed to be taken over the edge. "Oh my…God! _Yes_! _Fuck, I love hockey_!" The Canadian pulled back as America shuddered and released himself all over the other's face. His chest was moving up and down very quickly as he came down from his orgasm. He took deep breaths and relaxed against the couch.

Canada cleaned his face off with a tissue and licked what he could from his mouth before smiling triumphantly. He sat next to his brother on the couch and grabbed the remote to change the channel back to hockey. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he laughed.

"You suck."

"Stating a fact, Al?"

America blushed furiously but then grinned upon realizing something. "Okay, you win. Hockey is _great_."

"Glad you see it my way—"

"Which is why I'm better at it than you~"

"—eh?"


End file.
